


【牛猴】牛格分裂

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【牛猴】牛格分裂

牛魔王人格分裂设定借用西行纪

——————————————————————

一众人途径野牛堡，那堡主是孙悟空的结拜大哥，大名鼎鼎的牛魔王。见到他师徒几人大喜，殷勤迎他们入堡里做客。

唐僧众人已是跋山涉水风餐露宿多日，难得有彭瓦遮头床榻安歇，自然欢喜应下。孙悟空面露难色，似要推拒，就被牛魔王一把揽住脖子撞进他怀里，头顶传来粗犷豪放的笑声：“贤弟，你与我几百年不曾见着，可要好好叙叙旧！”

孙悟空脸挤在牛魔王砖块似的胸肌上险些被闷过气去，好不容易挣扎开来，抬眼见师父师弟早已被迎进堡中。

孙悟空叹了口气，是祸躲不过，见机行事吧。

 

牛魔王大摆筵席盛情款待，师徒几个许久没有热汤裹腹，自是感激不尽。正推杯换盏间，牛魔王忽然一拍大腿：“哎呀！悟空！小妹还不知你来了，我这就去叫她！她必定高兴坏了！”说着便要起身。

“大哥不必——”孙悟空急忙咽下嘴里的食物，顾不上被噎得难受急忙喊他，可牛魔王早风风火火的闯出门去。

三藏道：“牛施主还有妹妹？”

“坏事了。”孙悟空面色凝重，“师父，我们得离开这里。”

“走？”八戒塞了一嘴食物，边嚼边问，“为何要走？这牛魔王不是你兄弟吗？难得能吃顿饱饭，俺老猪不走！不走不走！”

“我把你这——”孙悟空气急要扯他耳朵，被唐三藏拦下，“悟空，你离开总要说出个缘由，再向牛施主好好道别，才不失了礼数……”

“师父！”孙悟空着急打断他，“我大哥他脑子有病！”

唐三藏：“……呃？”

原来牛魔王有两个人格，忽而是叱咤三界的大魔头，忽而又变成藏于闺阁的怀春少女。也分不清哪个是本体，哪个是臆想出来的。可这两兄妹，一个把孙悟空当做金兰莫逆，一个却对他痴缠不放。早还未大闹天宫之前，孙悟空就常被他这人格分裂折腾的要命。

猪八戒听他匆匆讲完后抚掌笑道：“猴哥，莫不是那牛小妹生得太嫌人，你才躲避不及？”

孙悟空咄他一声，正要动手教训，就听见牛魔王粗犷的嗓门传来：“贤弟，小妹说她有事准备，让我先好生招待你们。”

孙悟空松了口气，商量道：“大哥，我们赶路着急，还是不留了吧。”

牛魔王看看屋外天色：“天都黑了，你们还连夜赶路不成？等我打点了前路上的妖怪，你们好歇几日再走不迟。”

“悟空，牛施主盛情难却，我们就叨扰一日，明早再启程吧。”

“就是就是！”猪八戒一边往嘴里塞食物，一边摇头晃脑的附和。

“可……”孙悟空还想开口，牛魔王一掌拍裂了桌子，牛眼一瞪：“你何故推三阻四的！几百年不见便与我生分了么！”

孙悟空怕他发难伤了师父，不敢再推拒，勉强笑笑，坐回座位上举杯赔罪：“不曾生分，不曾不曾，哥哥莫动怒，小弟敬你一杯。”

酒足饭饱，牛魔王便给师徒几人安排下宿处。因他硬要拉着孙悟空叙旧，便给他单独开了一间卧房。孙悟空怕他忽然变成牛小妹，喝了几杯便推说自己不胜酒力，想早些休息，硬是把牛魔王送了出去。

 

他松一口气，躺回床上，想着明日找什么借口脱身。若单他自己还好，可带着师父师弟，这野牛堡守卫又严，妖兵又多，况且听牛魔王说，前路上还有不少妖魔拦路……

“悟空哥哥~”一声娇滴滴柔媚媚的声音随着门被推开传进屋里。

正躺在床上枕着手臂抖着腿想事情的孙悟空浑身一僵，下意识就想逃，可一想这位主子的脾气，他要是跑了师父师弟准要被迁怒，赶路多日好不容易找到个歇脚的地方，得罪了她半夜被赶出去还算好的，就怕再被追杀个几百里地……

只好抖了抖吓得蓬蓬起来的猴毛，装作已经睡熟的样子，心里暗暗祈祷这姑奶奶赶紧离开。

一阵香风扑面，身侧的塌铺被压下去。

“悟空哥哥~”牛小妹俯身在他耳边轻轻叫了一声。

孙悟空眼闭的紧紧的。

“你睡了吗？”手指在胸膛上戳了戳。

孙悟空毫无反应。

——

一阵香风扑面，身侧的塌铺被压下去。  
“悟空哥哥~”牛小妹俯身在他耳边轻轻叫了一声。  
孙悟空眼闭的紧紧的。  
“你睡了吗？”手指在胸膛上戳了戳。  
孙悟空毫无反应。  
“啊~睡的真沉啊。”牛小妹失望的嘟哝，“人家本还想着……”  
牛小妹埋怨一句，低头看看自己，冰肌外露，酥胸半掩，窈窕玉体在一层蝉翼轻纱中影影绰绰，举手投足间暗香浮动。  
这么一番精心准备，本还想着，今晚能跟悟空哥哥水到渠成呢！可看他睡的那么沉，一定是赶路太辛苦了吧……  
牛小妹咬着唇看着床上的人，不忍吵他，可又不愿放弃自己的计划。就算她苦苦挽留，孙悟空总归还是要启程西去的，这一去道阻且长又不知归期，万一悟空成了佛再不回来，或是半路被别的狐狸精截了胡……不行！她一定要抓不住今晚的机会把生米煮成熟饭，最好再珠胎暗结，这猴子就再也别想甩脱自己！  
牛小妹咬了咬牙，踢掉鞋袜爬上床。孙悟空心里大呼救命，僵着身子一动不敢动。  
牛小妹往他胸前一趴，两团肉软乎乎挤在两人之间。孙悟空一口气被挤得差点喷出来，颈侧暴起青筋才忍住了。这么娇小的身子，居然和牛魔王形态时丝毫未轻！  
纤纤玉指轻抚过浓浓的眉毛，英挺的鼻梁，停留在形状好看的嘴唇上，牛小妹咬了咬唇，眼中倾慕之色闪烁，颊畔霞飞，伸着脖子将嘴唇送上去。  
嘴唇上传来温软濡湿的触感，孙悟空脑子里轰的一声白了。觉出有湿软物件抵住牙关想闯进来，悟空额角一滴汗滑下，假装梦中翻身，一抬胳膊将两人隔开，强行挣开牛小妹转过身去背对着她，偷偷出了一口气。  
牛小妹愣了愣，仍不死心，用力把孙悟空掰回来，去扯他的腰带。  
孙悟空暗骂一句，趁牛小妹专心解腰带时又翻过身去。  
牛小妹再次用力将他掰回来。  
这母蛮牛力气也太大了吧！孙悟空欲哭无泪。忽听见布料撕扯的声音，腰间一松，竟是腰带被这没耐性的女人直接扯开了。  
孙悟空心里一慌，急忙暗运神通掀开压着他的女人。  
牛小妹被一股大力掀翻摔到地上，哎呦痛叫一声，孙悟空再装不下去，睁开眼看着她，睡眼惺忪打着哈欠：“小妹？你怎么来我房里了？”  
美人抬起头来，怒气冲冲地瞪着他：“死猴子你还装！”  
孙悟空暗叫不好，刚要逃开就被她扑上来按住。和这牛头硬拼力气捞不着好处，孙悟空心念一动想变化脱身，却发现自己神通竟使不出来。  
不可能啊，牛魔王和他本事不相上下，怎可能把他压制的毫无反手之力！  
“你就没发现人家今天特别香吗~”牛小妹看着他困惑的表情娇媚一笑，“这蚀骨香是人家好不容易求来的，专克法力高强之人，而且……还有特殊用处哦~”  
早知一开始就该逃了！孙悟空大为懊悔，磨蹭了这么久，这香早就渗进他脏腑骨髓之中，甫一起效，别说用法术，现在浑身都绵软下来。  
孙悟空再不顾上许多，拧着脖子朝隔壁大喊：“师父——老猪——救命啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

隔壁房里师徒几个已经睡下，半梦半醒间听见有人喊叫。  
沙僧道：“师父，好像是大师兄的声音……”  
唐僧担忧道：“悟空有危险？”  
“猴哥本事那么大能有什么危险啊，他们这些魔头大妖，喝多了动静总会大些……”猪八戒翻了个身，吧嗒吧嗒嘴，“师父啊，还是早些歇息吧。万一那猴子明天又嚷嚷着要走……”

这厢里孙悟空双手被束在头顶，看着身上衣物被一件件扯开连连告饶，牛小妹跨坐在他腰上，薄纱顺着香肩滑下，浑身只剩下一个浅粉肚兜，上边酥胸半露，下边一角勉强掩着秘处。  
“悟空哥哥……”美人俯身靠近他，吐气如兰，手指在他胸腹间没有毛发覆盖的光滑皮肤上画着圈。孙悟空微一睁眼，就看见那傲人双峰在自己眼前挺着，心里哀嚎一声撇过头去。  
那该死的迷香作用越来越明显，孙悟空感觉到一股股热流朝少腹涌去。身子越来越软，下边某处却越来越硬。牛小妹自然也受了影响，不过这香是专门寻来对付孙悟空的，她所受影响不大，只因满心思慕之情催生出的爱欲，也熏的两眼痴迷。  
“小妹……你先……先放开我……”  
“我不！又想逃是不是？我才不会放过你！”牛小妹娇嗔地一拧他胸前肉粒，孙悟空闷哼一声，下边竟然立了起来。  
牛小妹觉出有个硬物顶在她臀上，脸腾地红了，羞涩嗫嚅道：“放心，我学了的，一定让悟空哥哥舒服。”  
说着翻身下来，跪坐在孙悟空身侧，两手握住他直挺挺举着的肉茎，吐出舌尖轻轻一舔顶端。  
“不呃啊——”孙悟空失声惊喘一声。  
牛小妹一边抬眼看着他，一边张嘴将头部缓缓含进去，小心避开牙齿，用唇舌裹着侍候。  
“小妹……哈……脏……别啊……”孙悟空无力地挣扎着，也不敢低头看她，手臂被束在床头拳头握紧松开，脸埋在胳膊上紧紧闭着眼睛。  
阳物在略显生涩的侍弄下渐渐逼近极限，孙悟空被她按着大腿挣扎不开，徒劳的扭着腰，被舌尖儿往铃口一钻，再忍不住喷发出来。  
脑子里噼里啪啦火花乱贱，恍惚睁开眼，见牛小妹正用手指抹去嘴角的白浊含进口中。  
孙悟空再忍不住，红着眼圈恶狠狠开口道：“臭婆娘，放开我！”  
牛小妹一愣，大眼睛里泛起水意：“你再说一遍！”  
“死母牛！臭婆娘，不知羞耻的疯女人，放了俺老孙！”  
“死猴子！”牛小妹锤了他大腿一拳，孙悟空痛叫一声，怀疑自己骨头都碎了，还没缓过来就听见她恨恨道，“我不会放过你的！这药我下了十倍，要是我不帮你解决，你就等着修为散尽爆体而亡吧！”  
“你——你吓唬唔唔唔——”孙悟空被牛小妹扯下肚兜堵进嘴里，急忙闭上眼不敢去看她的身子。  
“我管你信不信！反正老娘今晚吃定你了！”牛小妹性子上来也忘了羞怯，一把抓住孙悟空那物件略带粗暴套弄。也不知她说的有几分真假，可那药劲确实是厉害，泄了一次没有缓解，欲火反而烧的更旺了，就算牛小妹动作并不温柔，那肉块还是在她手里渐渐硬挺。  
孙悟空千悔万悔也没用了，闭着眼一副视死如归的模样。牛小妹觉得可以了，便翻身跨在孙悟空身上，咬着唇打算往下坐。  
孙悟空咽了咽口水，紧闭着眼咬着牙，半晌没有预料中的感觉，以为自己那处吓得没知觉了，慌忙睁眼，就看见一个小山似的壮硕魔王跨在他上方一脸呆愣。  
“贤弟……我们这是……喝多了？”牛魔王呆愣的看着身下赤裸的孙悟空，又看看同样一丝不挂的自己。  
“唔唔唔——”孙悟空拼命挣扎着。  
放开我！放开我啊啊啊！  
“怎么会呢……”牛魔王一手撑着自己的大脑袋，一手不自觉的去揉胯下憋胀处，这才发现自己的老二正狰狞昂扬着。  
“唔唔唔！唔唔唔唔！”  
牛魔王看着被捆在床头堵着嘴摇头闷叫的孙悟空，忽然发觉自己口干的厉害，吞了吞唾沫，一边呆呆的看着他一边缓缓揉着自己下身。  
孙悟空眼角湿润泛红，鼻头湿润泛红，胸腹间光洁无毛的粉白皮肤上也泛着红蒸腾着热气，再往下，猴根儿红彤彤直挺挺立着，顶端还冒出些白浊来。  
“我知道了！这一定又是在做梦！”牛魔王皱着的眉忽然展开，一拍手乐道。  
“唔？！唔唔唔唔！”  
死牛头，蠢牛头！做你奶奶的梦啊！放开我啊！  
“我真是，真是许久没梦到这场景了……”牛魔王憨憨笑着，蒲扇大手去摸孙悟空的脸颊，一双大牛眼里温情脉脉，“贤弟，悟空……”  
孙悟空一阵恶寒，牛魔王这眼神……怎么……跟……  
难道……  
不不不……不可能啊！  
“我绝不会抢妹妹的心爱之人，但在梦里放纵一番并无大碍吧！”  
牛魔王自己想通了，欢欢喜喜地去掰孙悟空的腿。  
孙悟空看着牛魔王挺着胯下那儿臂粗的牛鞭凑过来，慌忙挣扎：“唔唔唔唔！！！！！”  
卧槽你等等啊！这他妈不是梦啊！  
——  
翌日清晨。  
“师父昨晚休息的怎么样？”悟净伸了个懒腰，跟三藏打个招呼，愉快道，“好久没睡的这么舒服了。”  
三藏摇摇头笑道：“修行之人不可贪图安逸，去看看悟空醒了没有。”  
“是，师父。”悟净刚要出门，就听见一声惨叫伴着轰塌巨响从隔壁传来。  
还在睡梦中的八戒猛地坐起来，惊慌道：“有妖怪？在哪里？”

“贤弟，你再留几日……”牛魔王顶着断了一截的牛角，绕在孙悟空身边苦苦挽留，孙悟空阴沉着脸不理会他，拄着金箍棒扶着腰一步步挪动。  
“昨晚那事……”牛魔王压低声音，“是大哥不好，我还不知道怎么去哄小妹呢，你留下来，帮我跟她解释解释，昨晚确实是喝多了……”  
孙悟空看他一眼，冷笑一声。  
“好弟弟，实在是哥哥对不住你……你要打要骂我绝不还手！再留几日，让哥哥好好赔罪……”  
“滚！”  
身后三人默默跟着，面面相觑，猜不出昨晚发生了什么。


End file.
